A Pirate and a Vampire
by sommer.wells.9
Summary: Emma is enjoying her first valentine's day with Hook. But there is someone who lurks in the shadows, watching their every move. Penn, the vampire, has been searching for his true love and has found her with this pirate!


Rating: Rated M for mature audiences. Sexually explicit scenes in 2 of the 4 chapters.

A Pirate and a Vampire

By Sommer Wells

Chapter 1

"You can do it Hook. Last one!" Charming encouraged Hook as he was finished his set of bench-presses.

"Done," Hook said breathlessly as Charming took the 250 pound bar from his friend. He sat up, sweat running down his tan face, sweat clinging to his black T-shirt, outlining his much chiseled chest. His black hair damp with perspiration.

"Ready for a jog around the track," Charming said. He was just as sweaty as Hook and Charming's blue T-shirt clung to his very muscled body. His blond hair was also damp from perspiration.

Hook nodded and they made their way upstairs to the track and started a slow jog. Many female heads turned to see the two men who were both over six feet tall, jog around the track. After the first lab Charming asked casually, "What are you doing for Emma for Valentine's Day?"

Hook gave him a side-long glanced and asked bewildered," Huh, what is Valentine's Day?"

Charming chuckled as he remembered his friend is new to the modern-world. "Valentine's day is a holiday to show the person you love how much you love them."

"I believe Emma knows how much I love her," Hook replied skeptical.

Another chuckle came from Charming. "It's a day set aside to show the one you love that you love her. It is a romantic holiday. It is a day to shower her with red roses, candy, teddy bears, and even a romantic dinner, just the two of you."

"Ahh..I see.." Hook said. "So I should do something romantic for Emma?"

"Yes," Charming said. They finished their laps and started walking down stairs to the locker room to grab their bag and bottled water.

"So what are you doing for Snow?" Hook asked as they got into Charming's tan pick-up truck.

"Well, first I asked Granny to watch DJ. I am then making Snow a very romantic dinner. She has taken a liking to Italian food since being here. So I thought I would make some chicken parmesan, with angel hair pasta, marinara sauce, and garlic bread, with a nice big bottle of Merlot. For dessert Granny is making a red velvet cake with a chocolate cream cheese frosting. I also bought a large bag of mixed chocolate truffles, and DJ got her a red and white Teddy Bear holding a heart that says "I Love my Mommy." Then on Valentine's Day I will buy her two dozen red and pink roses."

Hook just stared at his friend as he went on with a huge smile on his face that spread all the way up to his sparkling baby blue eyes, about what he is doing for Snow. Finally, Charming looked over at Hook and burst out into laughter.

"I didn't get any of that. I think you are possessed by some dark spirit cuz you are talking a different language, mite." This made Charming laugh even harder and he almost missed the turn to Emma's apartment. He parked the truck near Emma's apartment, and turned to his friend who was still looking at him like he had lost his mind.

"Ok, Hook, first Italian food comes from the country Italy...uhh it's another part this world. Ok, scratch that. I will find a world map of this world for you. And I think we should watch some cooking shows. Giada is a good Italian cook along with Mario Batali. I can also take you shopping to get a present for Emma if you want."

Hook relaxed a bit. "Thanks. I think Emma would like something nice done for her. When is this day anyway?"

"It's February 14, tomorrow, so we better go shopping first thing in the morning," Charming replied as he got out of his truck.

"Ayy…"Hook said as he got out of the truck, still feeling uneasy about this whole Valentine thing. But if it is something for his Emma, he will do it.

Chapter 2

Warning: Some sexually explicit scenes.

"Smells good Emma, what are you making?" Snow asked Emma as she walked into the kitchen to make a bottle for DJ.

Emma gave her mother a look. "It's hamburger helper. The only thing I can make."

Snow gave her a smile and a hug. "Not everyone is a master chef."

"Good thing Hook doesn't care. He thinks hamburger helper is the best thing here. Oh and my pancakes," Emma replied with a smile. He also loved running his fingers through her long, auburn hair and she loved staring at his deep blue eyes that you could get lost in. Pancakes were the only thing that Emma enjoyed making and didn't turn out awful. She put the lid on the skillet to let it simmer and turned down the heat. She followed her mom to the living room where DJ was in his bouncer chair and Henry was watching some cooking show. Snow picked up her four month old son and fed him his bottle.

"Hey mom, maybe you should cook something like this for Hook on Valentine's day," Henry said pointing to the TV show he was watching.

"What are you watching Henry?" Emma asked coming into the living room where her eight year old son sat on the couch. He was the exact picture of his mother. He too had dark auburn hair and had the same color of coffee brown eyes as his mom. Fortunately, he had his father's metabolism, where he was thin and tall and Emma was curvy "in all the right places," as Hook always put it.

"A Southern cooking show. This food looks so yummy. We should try making this dessert for Hook. Its chocolate chip cookie dough balls. She has dedicated her whole show to chocolate," Henry said as lounged in the recliner with eyes glued to the TV set.

Emma had to admit, that dessert looked rather good, but she was no baker.

Just then Hook and her dad walked in the door, and her breath left her. Hook always looks so sexy when he came back from the gym. His black t-shirt clung to his musclear body in all the right places. Hook ruffled Henry's head as he passed by him, to give Emma a kiss. Charming sat down next to Snow, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and stared down at his son who shared the same color eyes as him. Snow, Emma and DJ's mom, had coffee brown eyes and short, shoulder length auburn hair.

"Dinner smells good Love. I am going to take a quick shower," Hook said to Emma. "If you would all excuse me for a few minutes. "

"Not a worry Hook. We will be here." Snow called after him.

"I am going to finish up dinner," Emma said as she went into the kitchen.

Henry's dad, Neil, had called just then and talked to Henry. He said he would be back in town in a few days. Emma and Neil's relationship was confusing. Unfortunately, he had his dad's genes and had issues with commitment. He was destined to be single forever, as it seems is the case with his father. Emma was happy, though, that Neil and Hook worked through their problems with each other and Neil accepts Hook as part of Emma's and Henry's life.

Hook and Henry sat on the couch watching TV as Emma lounged in her recliner reading a book. It was a little after nine, and it being Friday night, Henry was allowed to stay up a little later. Snow, Charming, and DJ had left after helping Emma clean up after dinner around eight.

Snow, Emma, DJ, and Henry were going to spend the day at the park tomorrow while Charming and Hook went somewhere. It was all pretty secretative and it seemed like they were planning some covert operation.

"What? Spam? Broccoli robs? Animal crakers? Root beer?" Hook suddenly shouted out. Emma looked up to see Henry laughing and totally engrossed in watching some food competition that they only had twenty minutes to prepare an appetizer with those ingredients. She smiled at them. They were both so caught up in this cooking channel tonight for some reason.

Emma sighed and went back to reading her vampire book. This book was not what she thought it was going to be about. She had grabbed it without reading the back, but the cover and the title looked interesting. The first chapter was interesting, about a vampire named Penn who has spiky blonde hair and roams around at night looking for his next potential victim, cursing himself for being like this. Then he meets a woman, Amme, and chapter two just explodes into a very erotic novel. All of chapter two is about them meeting at a bar, and going back to her place and having very kinky sex. Emma found herself imagining doing some of these things to Hook and him doing many of these things to her. It was quite thrilling.

Suddenly a thought came to mind. What if for Valentine's Day instead of cooking a lousy dinner, she gave Hook a night to remember in bed! She could ask Granny to watch Henry for the night. She looked up again at Hook, sitting on the couch wearing blue checkered sweat pants and a black T-shirt. His Hook was in their room, which he was used to doing when he was either around DJ or at home. His black hair was ruffled, and he always seemed to keep just enough beard and mustache so he didn't look unkempt or like Grizzly Adams. Yes, that would be perfect! A night to remember! Emma thought and she started reading her novel again to get more ideas of what to do to Hook and what she wanted him to do to her tomorrow night.

Chapter 3

Emma awoke late the next morning. Hook was not in bed with her, but he left a note on the night side. "Love, I have gone to help your dad with something. Be back later. Hook" Emma groaned and lay back down on the pillow. It was so hard not doing some of the things she wanted to do to Hook last night during their love making. Their sex was always so great, she just wanted a little bit spicier.

She rolled over and looked at the clock. 10:00. she got out of bed and headed for the shower. Fifteen minutes later she found Henry on the couch, still in his pj's, watching yet another cooking show, or some remodeling of a restraunt show, eating cereal.

"Morning Mom. Oh, happy Valentine's Day!" Henry put his bowl down and gave his mom a big hug. "I got you a card!" He picked up a pink envelope and handed it to Emma.

Emma smiled and opened it. "To the world's greatest mom on valentine's day," She read the front of the red card that had a rabbit dressed like a mom and a baby rabbit holding a big pink heart. She opened the card and read, "Roses are red, and violets are blue, I am glad to be your son. Happy Valentine's day, love Henry." Tears welled up in her eyes. "Thank you Henry. It is beautiful." She gave her son a big hug and kiss.

"You're welcome Mom. I got Hook one too. See?" Henry handed her a red card that had a picture of two lions on the front and it said Happy Valentine's day. She opened it. It read, "You are the king of the jungle valentine." In Henry's handwriting it read, "Happy Valentine's day Hook. I am happy you are here with us. Love Henry." Now the tears came gushing down. "Gee, Hook kinda had the same reaction. He tried to hide the tears, but I saw them. Don't tell him that though ok Mom?"

"Oh, Henry. Happy Valentine's Day. I have never been so happy, "Emma replied as she hugged him.

"Hook left about an hour ago. He said he was going to help Grandpa with something. Oh and Grandma called, she said she will meet us at the park around 11:15," Henry said as he walked back to the couch to finish his show and his cereal.

"Ok, well you better finish eating and get dressed," Emma said as she walked into the kitchen to get some coffee and some yogurt.

"I will after this show."

Emma sighed as she sat down with her coffee and her yogurt in the recliner. She spied her erotic vampire book and decided to read some more as she waited for Henry to get ready. And to get more ideas.

It was 11:30 when Emma and Henry arrived at the park. Snow was pushing DJ in a baby swing. Emma gave her mom a big hug and kissed DJ's cheeks.

"Hey DJ, let's go down the slide. Is that ok?"

"Yes, just be careful with him Henry," Snow replied and Henry took off with Henry on his hip.

"Oh I have to call Granny and ask if she will watch Henry tonight," Emma said as she got out her cell phone and called Granny. She hung up a few minutes later looking puzzled. "She said Hook had already asked her."

"Maybe that is what he is up to today, "Snow said, starting to understand why her husband is being so secretive with Hook.

For the next two hours, Emma and Snow talked about their plans for tonight and what they think their two men are up to. They watched Henry join a game of tag football, and had little DJ helping cheering him on. At 1:30 they made their way to Granny's restraunt.

After having hot fudge sundae, Emma left Snow, Henry, and DJ there to go shopping for what she needed for tonight. On her way out she thanked Granny for watching Henry tonight and will drop off his stuff in a couple of hours. To her amazement, Hook already did that!

Emma left the restraunt feeling very happy. Hook has been a very good boy so he deserves something extra special from her, Emma thought with a mischievous grin on her face. By 4:00 she had gotten everything she needed for tonight, and was headed back to the apartment. She wondered what Hook had been up to all day.

As Emma was hanging with Snow and the boys at the park, Charming was taking Hook shopping for gifts for Emma and trying to figure out what kind of meal Hook should cook for Emma.

"Oh, here is a map Hook," Charming said to Hook as he spread open the map at one of the stores that they were at.

"I can see that is a map," Hook said with a raised eyebrow.

Charming chuckled, "Ok, you got me there. Here is the country of Italy."

"That piece of land shaped like a boot," Hook pointed with his Hook at it.

"Yes. And this is Italian food, "Charming said as he put an Italian cookbook on top of the map and flipped to the recipe for parmesan chicken.

"Aye, that looks really good," Hook said as his moth watered just looking at the picture.

"I think we are going to start you of very slowly. Here is a cookbook that has…simpler recipes in it. Look through it and see what you think," Charming said giving him another cookbook.

Hook flipped through the pages and found a recipe that he thinks would be great. "Stuffed pork loin wrapped in bacon. Now that sounds good."

Charming looked it over, it seemed fairly easy except stuffing the pork loin, so he made a small suggestion, "How about instead of stuffing the pork loin, you just place the bacon wrapped pork loin on top of the stuffing mixture and cook it all together?"

Hook scratched his beard and thought about it. "Aye, your right. That would be better. Thanks Mite." Hook smiled at him and gave him a pat on the back.

The rest of the day both Charming and Hook bought their ingredients for their special dinners and whatever last minute present that they may have forgotten. Hook called to ask Granny to watch Henry for the night and dropped off his belongings. By 2:00, Hook was in the kitchen of his and Emma's apartment ready to tackle this pork loin.

Chapter 4

Warning: Sexually explicit scenes in this chapter!

Emma walked into her apartment to an aroma of deliciousness! Her apartment had never smelled so good!

"Love, you are home," Hook said coming out of the kitchen. He was wearing black jeans and a V-neck black t-shirt. He was wiping his hands on a dish towel.

"Hi Hook, it smells Heavenly in here, "Emma said as she gave Hook a kiss. "No no no…you can't see what's in them yet." Emma chuckled as she moved the bags out of his reach.

"No fair," Hook said with a pout.

"I am going to go and change. What are you making any way? It smells so good!" Emma headed toward the kitchen but Hook cut her off.

"No no no," he chided her just like she did. "You can't see just yet."

"Fine," Emma huffed and she went to their bedroom, making sure to lock the door, and started to set up her surprise for him.

An hour later, Emma came out of the room wearing a deep red wrap around dress, with black fish net stockings and red stilettos. She entered the living room, and stopped to see that the living room was lit with four giant scented candles and the dining room table was set. In the middle of the table were two dozen red roses, with a huge heart shaped box of chocolates, and a card on top of it.

"AHH…dinner is served my lady," Hook announced from the doorway of the kitchen with a bow. He came over to help her into her chair. "You look fabulous Love," he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you Hook. This is all so beautiful. The roses, the candy. Oh what candy did you get me?" Emma lifted the card and looked at the big heart shaped box of chocolate peanut butter candies. Her absolute favorite! She then stood up to smell the beautiful roses. "Thank you!" She said and threw her arms around him.

"Anything for my lady," Hook responded feeling quite giddy himself. "Sit, let me get you some wine and serve you for a change."

Emma nodded and took her seat. Hook came out with a bottle of Riesling and poured two glasses. "To our first Valentine's day, and to many more," Hook said and they clinked their glasses together. Hook then made up their plates.

As Hook placed the plates before them on the table, Emma gave him his card and a big box of chocolate turtles. "Emma love these look scrumptious. Thank you,"he kissed her again. "Well go on and eat. I worked very hard on this dinner and it is the very first time I have cooked, so be nice with your comments." Hook gave her that smile that always melted her insides.

She looked down at her plate. She had six pieces of grilled garlic asparagus, a nice thick slab of pork loin wrapped in bacon and a spoonful of stuffing with what looked to be apples in it?

"It's pears Love, not apples," Hook reassured her.

Emma let out her breath and laughed, "Good to know." She took a bite of pork and moaned. "This is so good!" Then a bite of the stuffing, then a nice buttery garlic bite of the asparagus, Emma was in Heaven. "There is a food orgasm going on in my mouth!"

Hook laughed, "Ok, I wouldn't go that far." But after taking a couple of bites, he had to admit that he did quite well for his first time cooking ever.

They finished their meal with talk about this or that. Each enjoyed reading the sweet tender sentiments on the Valentine's cards. They talked about everything, sharing funny stories that they heard. By 9:00 they had finished off four bottles of Riesling, and had shared a piece of Granny's chocolate fudge cake.

Now it was time for Emma's present to Hook. "Hook honey, can you blow out the candles for me. I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom," Emma gave a look over her shoulder and hurried into the bedroom.

Hook wasted no time. He blew out all the candles and made his way to their room. He opened the door to find candles Emma lighting candles around their room. He closed the door behind him, and she gave him a smoldering look. His eyes started adjusting to the dim light and noticed other things around the room. There were handcuffs, some strips of silk linen, and a black blindfold. "MMMM…very interesting Love."

"That is not all," Emma stood and unwrapped her dress. It fell to the floor, and what was underneath it was breathtaking. Her fish net stockings went up to her thighs. She wore a black thong and a red silk chemise with heart prints on it that was open in the middle. His eyes traveled to her firm breasts that were ready to bust out of the flimsy lingerie. He ran his tongue over his lips. Liking what he saw.

"Now you have been so good to me tonight, it is time for me to return the favor," Emma sauntered over, took Hook's hand, and led him to the side of the bed. She pushed him down roughly and got on her knees to start taking off his boots.

"Oh Love,"

"Ssshhh…my turn," Emma hushed him.

After the boots were off, the shirt came off. "No touching. Not yet," Emma whispered. She was about at her breaking point too. His chest was so chiseled and the hair on the chest she loved to play with at night as she lay in his arms. Her eyes followed his happy trail where it ended with a huge bulge in his pants.

"As you wish," Hook was fascinated by this take charge in the bedroom attitude. It made him so hard just looking at her and having her take charge like this.

She smiled mischievously, and pushed him hard onto his back. She then straddled him and handcuffed each hand to the headboard.

"What? Um…"

"SSHH…my turn," Emma put her forefinger to his lips to silence him. She then started working on taking off his pants and boxers. Once they were off she just stared at him in all his glory. His huge cock was erect and ready for her.

"Well Love do you like what you see?" Hook asked in his casual mocking tone.

"Oh yes," Emma replied. She straddled him and starting kissing every inch of his body starting with his sweet mouth, down his neck, to his chest, all the way down to the tip of his hard cock. She kissed it and licked it, knowing she was teasing him. Then when he was least expecting it, she put is whole cock in her mouth. She heard him moan, and the handcuffs rattled the headboard. She smiled and looked up at him. He gave her a smoldering look. She started moving her mouth faster on him, using her left hand to fondle his balls and her right to help pump him as her mouth went up and down on him. She could see Hook struggle against the handcuffs as he moaned with pleasure. This is so hot, Emma thought to herself.

She stopped and decided she didn't want him handcuffed any more, she would much rather feel his strong hands running over her body. As soon as she unhand cuffed him, he flung her back.

"Now should I handcuff you, as you did to me, "he whispered seductively in her ear.

"As you wish Captain. This is your present after all, "Emma replied back. Hook gave her a smirk and handcuffed her to the bed. He then took his hook and slowly ran it down from her neck, rubbed it across the peaks of her hard nipples, down to her thong where he ripped it right off. He then spread her legs open wide and started sucking on her clit. Emma moaned and yanked at the handcuffs, now cursing herself for buying them in the first place. Hook looked up and watched as Emma squirmed with every lick and suck he did. She was so wet and ready for him. Finally after giving her clit one last hard suck, Hook unhand cuffed her. Emma sat up and they kissed passionately. With his hook, he ripped off the flimsy lingerie. Her beautiful breast came spilling out into his hand. He rubbed and kneaded them. He bent his head low and sucked on them.

Hook then straddled her and plunged his hard cock into her. Emma let out a scream of relief. Hook started pumping in and out of her, Emma's legs rose and wrapped around his waist. She made scratches in his back. Hook dug his hooked hand into the headboard to get more leverage.

"Hook…Hook…"Emma called his name. Then she moved his right hand closer to her throat. "I trust you, please." Emma looked Hook in the eye pleading with him.

His right hand tightens around her throat, but she was carefully not to hurt her. Then suddenly, she clinched around his cock and he moved faster in and out of her. He watched her face as a sudden wave orgasms hit Emma. She screamed his name over and over again! He felt the warm rush of her cum, and felt her climax over and over again. Suddenly he could not hold his back any longer and he released his seed deep inside of her both screaming each other's names.

Hook released his grip on Emma, and looked to make sure he did not scar her throat. "You weren't holding me that tight you know. I was still able to scream your name over and over again," Emma said with a laugh.

Hook looked at her, "I was just worried. Where did you come up with that idea?"

Emma laughed, "Would you believe from a vampire named Penn?"

Hook looked at her curiously, "Do I have to worry about this vampire named Penn?"

"No. He's got nothing on you. I really enjoyed the chocking though," Emma said with a smile.

"Good, because I did too," Hook replied as he rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms. "Happy Valentine's day Love."

"Happy Valentine's day Hook," Emma replied and with that they both fell asleep entwined in each other's arms, both with smiles on their faces.

Chapter 5

Emma woke with a start. Hook's right arm was draped over her thigh. She looked at the clock. 1:00 AM. She sighed, and then stared at the window. She quietly and very gently moved Hook's hand off her thigh and made her way to the bedroom window. She pushed aside the lace drapes and peered out into the frosty night. Her nipples became erect, and she pressed her naked body against the glass, staring at a figure dressed in black down below. The figure looked up at her, and smiled a wicked smile. His spiky blonde hair catching in the full moon's light.

Emma closed her eyes, and her head fell back to fall on a shoulder. Two strong hands came around her hips and moved their way up to her full breasts. A warm tongue licked her neck. She pressed her buttocks into his hard cock.

"Emma, Love? What are you doing?" Hook asked from the bed. "As much as I like the prospect of fucking you in front of the window, but Storybrook is a small town, and we don't want the citizens to see you like this. Emma just stared out the window like coming out of a dream.

She turned around and laughed. "I guess that book has me dreaming of things for you to do to me." She walked back into bed and slid in beside him. Her buttocks pressed into his hard cock.

"You could have just wakened me," Hook purred in her ear. "Emma, my love, you are so wet for me." Hook spread her lips apart and inserted two fingers inside of her. She moaned against him as he started moving his fingers in and out of her. He took his fingers out of her and let her suck herself off of them. He then moved her leg up and rammed his hard throbbing cock in and out of her, as his right handed kneaded her breasts.

From the corner of the room, Penn watched as this man with a hook for a hand pleasured his woman. He should be doing this to her. Penn bared his fangs, and then heard the erotic noises coming from her mouth. This man was satisfying her. He stopped himself and just watched finding it somewhat erotic that his woman was getting off.

Both Emma and Hook screamed each other's name as they both plummeted over the edge of the abyss. They fell asleep in each other's arms. Penn moved from his hiding place and walked over to the bed and looked down at them. He brushed a damp piece of hair away from her eyes.

"Soon, my love. We will be together," Penn whispered and with that he was gone.


End file.
